


擎蜂/补蜂拆卸 Trick

by EchoHolic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoHolic/pseuds/EchoHolic
Summary: 擎→蜂←补IDWG1\3Pooc，我最专业，你们不要跟我抢我跟你们讲钻钻的脑洞超棒的【吸溜





	擎蜂/补蜂拆卸 Trick

数据板堆上？没有。  
桌子底下？没有。  
他翻遍了办公桌每个角落，都没有找到那只移动盘，补天士揉了把面甲，将桌角上的那摞资料重新整理好——这花了他足足一分钟。  
“见了普神他老人家的魂儿了。”他站在办公椅前，双手叉腰。  
虽然不太想承认，但这确实是他的错在先，在半个循环日前，如果他能先于小黄胖子意识到自己正在领袖的演说中连着内线收听那几首珍藏的专辑歌曲，可怜的小跑车也不会被迫交出移动盘作为“听讲不专芯”的惩罚。  
“这是为你好，我只能帮你到这儿了。”大黄蜂在内线里回应着他的咆哮，继续向领袖鼓掌。  
眼下，他已经找遍了领袖可能安置战利品的任何地方，就差拆了这间办公室了。  
这下可好，补天士想，脑膜块里还回旋着那首歌。  
这可真是最棒的一天。

权衡拆了办公室的利弊不过半分钟的事儿，门外响起几声催促，那声音很轻，像是在极力不引起注意，但他依旧能听得出来那是来自领袖。  
“哦哦哦渣的渣的渣的——”  
现在夺门而出已经是不可能了，匆匆环顾四周，小跑车只得寄希望于这张神圣的办公桌，拜普神所赐，这下面的半封闭空间还算是能让他伸开拳脚，擎天柱应该不会发现的吧，他把自己塞进去时这样祈祷着。  
门几乎是在他放缓气体置换的同时被撞开的，按补天士回忆，那真的是撞开，他听到两种不同频率的脚步同时挤进房间，期间还伴随着某种——哦，那个词怎么形容来着？对了，呻吟。  
哇哦，补天士想，哇哦。  
撞见这种事可不是他自愿的，小跑车捂住了嘴，一大股笑意堵在他的发声器口上憋得他面甲泛红，但来就来了，这也算是个不错的纪念。  
将收音系统调整至极灵敏的空档，办公桌上猛地一震，有什么东西被重重扔在桌面上，那阵呻吟转而变成一声呼痛，紧随其后出现在桌后的是领袖的双腿，以及一只紧攥着桌沿的手。  
嗯，这手看起来挺眼熟。  
“……好了，我们还有点时间，”擎天柱的音频听起来像是某种困兽几欲破笼之感，这让补天士把自己抱得更紧，“把挡板打开，小蜂，趁现在。”  
哇哦。  
“请等等，我——”桌沿上的手有些惊慌地收回，声音的主人在补天士看不到的地方急喘，“那里好像卡住了，我想——唔——”  
音频的收尾相当符合脑膜块中构建的被强吻夺取话语权的逻辑演绎，小跑车憋笑憋的更用力了。  
大黄蜂的挡板在一阵轻呼之后被扔下了桌，正好落在他跟前。  
今天真的太他渣的棒了，他几乎要将自己的音频接收器贴在桌底，生怕错过这一板之隔的每一声响动。

散热器的轰鸣还没来得及上升至顶点，门口又是一阵脚步，这次的步伐听起来足够沉稳，沉稳到补天士不用看是谁就能记起来者的每一根铆钉长啥样。  
别了吧，老通？？？  
“失礼了，”通天晓的标志性嗓音穿透性极强，桌上的两人即刻停止了一切活动，“一循环时后的会议议程已经安排好了，擎天柱领袖，还有几份填写完毕的文件需要您审批。”  
房间里开始了一场小小的慌乱，桌上响起一声短促的拖动声，外加上领袖的那声低语“你知道该怎么做”，接下来就是“光镜前一黄”。  
这个词确实很别扭，但补天士找不到什么新的形容词，当他眼睁睁看着那个小黄胖子被塞在自己面前的瞬间，那可真是“光镜前一黄”。  
下一秒，除了面面相觑以外，他也不知道能如何跟大黄蜂表达他此刻的心情。  
“这不巧了么这不是？”  
憋了半晌，补天士打开了内线，朝着惊呆了的小黄胖子发出讯息。  
“所以，”小跑车咧嘴一笑试图缓解此刻剧增的尴尬气息，但用车轮想这也不是什么好方法，“你们接下来要做些啥？”  
小黄胖子的嘴张了张，发不出一个音节。  
与此同时，领袖已然安坐于办公椅上，朝着桌下的空间微敞双腿，对接装置的挡板缓缓滑开，二级挡板如同快门保护屏一般向四周散去，小芯翼翼着将已充能完毕的输出管顶出，再接着顶出。  
普神啊，补天士双手抱着头，看着那根属于领袖的输出管越顶越高，几乎要顶上桌面。  
这是奇观啊，奇观。  
“好吧，看来我今天眼福不浅。”补天士压着笑，在内线里和大黄蜂调侃着，尽管后者已经把自己纠结成了一团，“请继续，就当我不存在，我的老伙计。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“闭嘴？哈？你让我闭嘴？”他撑起半身，一手捏住小黄胖子的面甲，对方撅起的嘴让他几乎笑出声来，“现在最麻烦的是你才对吧，继续做你该做的吧，我保证不捣乱，真的。”  
有那么一瞬间，他看出大黄蜂的光镜里满是崩溃，通天晓的汇报声灌满了整间办公室，输出管就这么悬在小黄胖子脑后，有些不耐烦地轻微晃动。  
大黄蜂压低着散热器的杂音，朝他背过身去，半跪在地面上，慢慢用手捧起输出管底，以他能想到的最慢的速度上下抚磨。  
输出管顶部的覃状区域如同过电一般轻颤，随即贴在小黄胖子的额前摩挲。  
哇哦，现在，可是复仇的时节呢。  
“经验丰富啊。”小跑车从他身后蹭过来，胸甲和他的门翼紧贴，“你们平时都这么玩的？”  
“……”  
“害羞什么？这不都是板上钉钉的事了么？”补天士的唇附在他的音频接收器后，缓慢着吐息，“瞧着手法，瞧着满意度，哦——我可真是刮目相看啊，老伙计。”  
小跑车的双手顺着他跪于地面的膝甲缓慢上移，一路攀援至他未被装甲包覆的腹部原生体，顺着他漂亮的线条游移，补天士的动作很轻，轻到小黄胖子未发觉对方的一手已经覆上他胸前的车灯，正饶有兴趣地用指尖戳弄着泛光的表层。  
“唔……”  
“这样就舒服了？”小跑车的牙尖在他的门翼上轻咬着留下细微的刮痕，大黄蜂试图甩动肩膀，但那并不起作用，“坚持住啊我的朋友，可别忘了你的手上还忙着活儿呢。哦，我忘了，现在是不是该用嘴了？”  
补天士的一手猛地上移，托着他的下颌向领袖的输出管顶进发，不管小黄胖子如何抗拒，管顶上的小口已经对准了他的唇。  
“你……你别……”  
“不不不，这可是雪中送炭，你要感谢我才是。”小跑车在他颈后的管线处接着来了一口，洋洋得意，“我这可是为你好。”  
耳熟吗，我的老伙计？  
大黄蜂的颤抖几乎要将整个桌子震塌，老通的汇报声还在继续，小跑车轻呼一口气，将手指下移，试探着触摸身下小黄胖子已经被晾了许久的对接甬道口。  
“唔唔——”  
所幸自己的先见之明，补天士满足地看着已经被领袖的输出管撑得满嘴只能通过哼鸣抗议的小黄胖子，借着对方正试图用摇动机体的方式拜托他控制的瞬间，指尖就这么顺利地滑入其中，沿着已经肿胀的肥腻保护叶片缓慢滑动。  
小黄胖子的甬道口已经湿润透彻，他几乎不费什么力气就能轻松挤入三根手指，温热的腔道开始作势蠕动，从四面八方朝着他的指节拥来。  
忍住想要当场弹开自己的对接挡板让大黄蜂的接口直接吞下自己的输出管的欲望，补天士将面甲埋在大黄蜂的门翼间，倾听着内线那端已经混乱成一团的抗拒声。  
“继续，继续，”他咬住下唇坏笑着，用空出的一手摁住前者的后脑，压着对方吞下光镜前的巨物，听着从对方口中艰难挤出的吞咽声，“我们才刚刚开始呢。”


End file.
